


Magic We'll Never Give Up

by still_i_fall



Series: Where we can talk like there's something to say [1]
Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, And i saw the movie yesterday, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I already hardcore ship these two, Just cause im new to this, So its probably really bad, Sorta ooc characters, im really tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 04:33:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11593020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/still_i_fall/pseuds/still_i_fall
Summary: And he suddenly realizes it hurts to be away from her.(Maybe he hadn’t noticed this before because she was always nearby.)





	Magic We'll Never Give Up

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic with this fandom so this people are probably a little (a lot) ooc.   
> I really do hope you like it, though, as I absolutely adore these two characters and their ever blossoming (that word though) relationship.

The name Peter Parker has been tattooed to her side her entire life.

 

She can’t help but laugh at the name  _ It’s an alliteration! _ , but it’s there, and she can’t help that somewhere out there she has a soulmate. 

 

(And, as much as she hates to admit, it’s comforting.)

 

She hears his name called out for attendance in her first class and she can’t help the frantic search that begins. 

 

When her name is called and she says, “Here.” there’s no shocked turn of the head. He doesn’t even really move. 

 

When she meets him again, at her first academic decathlon practice,  he introduces himself as Peter Parker, and she introduces herself as Michelle Jones, nothing seems to happen once more.

 

She tells herself that there are other Peter Parker's out there,  _ People with the same stupid name _ .

 

But she can’t help it, be near him. It hurts to be away.

 

Then he comes into the library (she pretends not to notice) and he lifts up his shirt. There it is, MJ, tattooed on his side with the same messy scrawl that adorns her latest history paper. He’s so close that she could touch him, touch her name (but she doesn’t)

 

It takes her a moment, to shake off the shock, but when she does, she lifts up her own shirt to reveal his name. 

 

She can feel him staring.

 

And she can’t help it when she stands up, leans towards him and kisses him.

 

_ Peter. _

  
  


/

  
  


He can’t believe it took him this long to realize it.

 

The name MJ has been tattooed on his side for as long as he can remember.

 

It all makes sense.

 

“My friends call me MJ.”

 

It takes him a second to process this, but then, while he’s still trying to figure out exactly what he’s going to do and what he’s going to say, Happy texts him. 

 

He glances between her and the door, mumbling some half way thought out excuses (he’s never been good at excuses) until she practically throws him out.

 

He can’t help but think about her the entire time he’s with Happy. It’s exciting, the headquarters and all , but he just can’t help it, thinking about her.

 

He checks once, when he thinks no one is looking, just to make sure that her name is still there, and that he hasn’t been hallucinating.

 

(It is.)

 

When Mr. Stark offers him the position, it doesn’t surprise him. He wants to be a superhero, he really does, but he also wants to live even a semi normal life, to be a teenager.

 

And  _ how have I just noticed this?  _ he suddenly realizes it hurts to be away from her.  

 

(Maybe he hadn’t noticed this before because she was always nearby.)

 

He doesn’t realize that he can’t contact her until he’s home and he desperately wants to talk to her. 

 

He should have her number if only because of academic decathlon, but her number was on his old phone and he is yet to transfer the vast majority of his contacts.

 

So, he waits until the next day and school.

 

He finds her quickly. She’s in the library and she doesn’t spot him until he’s right in front of her.

 

He lifts up his shirt.

 

She gasps, covering her mouth with her hand for a split second, as a book falls from her grasp onto the table.

 

Then she lifts up her own shirt. 

 

He freaks out because his name is right there and suddenly any doubts he had about really having a soulmate are gone.

 

They stay like that for a moment until she stands up and presses her lips to his.

 

“MJ.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this and please do comment just to tell me what you thought so I can justify staying up way to late to write this.


End file.
